rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Salem
Salem is the teenage son of the witch, Serpentine. History Salem was a disappointment to Serpentine when he was young. She wanted her son to be as evil and powerful as her, but instead, he was sweet, kind, and didn't want to be evil. She thought this kindness was pathetic and decided to do anything to turn him into the son she wanted. He was always bullied by his three older "siblings", a giant rattlesnake named Venom, a giant viper named Viper, and a giant cobra named Fang who always claimed that they were trying to "toughen him up" by bullying him. They were created by Serpentine before Salem was born. When he was only 2, Serpentine found out that he was a mind reader. And when he was 3, she realized that he could also search through people's memories, and she thought both could be useful. Salem then learned how to use his powers, but as a weapon against his mother's enemies. But before he found out too much, Serpentine discovered a way to block his mind reading so he cannot use his powers against her. He was then taught to use his powers to find thoughts and memories to use against enemies and to pretty much weaken them or drive them to insanity. But he has not learned how to properly control his mindreading, so he can hear the thoughts of anyone within a certain range from him. Which has made going into crowded places torture to him, hearing everyone's thoughts all at once, but Serpentine sometimes forces him to go anyway. She soon found out about Salem's ability to enter dreams, since he did it to her by accident one night when he was 5. After using a spell to make sure that wouldn't happen to her again, Serpentine studied his new ability and created a gemstone called a dreamvisitor which allowed her to do the same. But when Salem enters dreams, he can actually interfere them and change them because of his mind's advanced abilities. Serpentine can only appear as a hologram and communicate with the dreamer. She still forces Salem to also use this power for evil. Serpentine later used a new potion to give Salem the ability to drain one's powers. Once Salem drained someone's powers, they were used to strengthen Serpentine's spells. He later lost this ability. When he refused to obey orders, he was punished in horrible ways including being locked in a dark room for days at a time, getting beat up by the giant snakes, dangerous spells and potions being used on him, and sometimes worse. Serpentine realized that he was too nice and weak to ever hurt anyone or fight in a battle, so she decided to use a spell on his mind to make him more destructive and deadly. She now sends him to attack their next victims. He is feared by everyone and given nicknames such as, "The Terror of Telepathy", "Phantom that Haunts the Mind", and "The Stalker of Dreams". He is also used as a test subject for his mother's often dangerous spells and potions, because she knows if he gets hurt, she can easily heal him if she needs to. Salem is too scared to disobey Serpentine or fail because he knows he would be punished. He has also been convinced that no one cares about him, and since no one has ever truly showed him kindness, he thinks his mother is the only one who cares about him. What he doesn't know is that Serpentine believes he is a failure and would never become the son she wanted. She keeps experimenting on him in hopes of finding a way to obtain his mind's abilities for herself. But after achieving that, she says that Salem would no longer be of use to her and she would abandon him. Appearance Salem is a 14 year old boy with pale skin and a thin body, since whatever food he gets can be either stolen by Venom or taken away if he fails a mission. He has uneven and messy black and silver hair and innocent silver eyes. His eyes become sharper and almost snake-like when he is under one of his mother's spells. He wears a tight fitting black robe with silver stars around the bottom of it. He has midnight black Nightwing dragon wings with small silver scales on the underside of them which look like stars in the night sky. He has a small childish voice and almost always looks sad or scared. He always carries a dark sword with him which he is sometimes forced to use. Sometimes, he wears pieces of armor on his shoulders and upper body or a black cloak. Powers Mind Abilities * Can read minds, usually to find one's weaknesses or plans. Can also search through one's mind to find memories to use against them. * Can speak telepathically to people to make them think they're going insane. * He can telepathically mimic the voices of the victims lost loved ones or enemies. * Can see and hear people's dreams. He also enters dreams to communicate with the person, find out secrets, and scare them. Master Swordsman *Salem is a very skilled swordsman since he has learned how to wield a sword at a young age. His dark sword has been enchanted by Serpentine to grow with Salem. *With a large slashing motion of the sword, it can create a razor sharp shockwave that seems to tear through the ground and slice through anything in its path. This can cause great destruction. *Salem does not like to use his sword, but often relies on it to protect himself. Always keeping it close in case he may need it. When he is under the spell, it is his favorite weapon and he can be very dangerous with it. Animus Powers * An animus has the ability to enchant objects to do anything. The possibilities to this magic are endless, but Salem hasn't realized that yet. This ability is passed down through generations. Salem did inherit his magic from Serpentine, but kept it hidden from her. But, there is a price to using this magic. If an animus uses their power too much, they will slowly lose their soul and eventually go insane. And this is starting to become noticeable, as Salem tends to act like this at times. Personality Salem is extremely shy and scared of people. When he encounters them, he tries to stay as brave as he could, hiding his fear. This usually doesn't last long, since his fear eventually takes over and Serpentine must cast the spell on his mind to finish the task. He hates fighting, often too scared of the situation. He has a really bad fear of people, often trying to avoid interacting or even talking to them. This is why he often prefers to be alone. He has a hard time trusting anyone. For now, he is only loyal to his mother because he is convinced that she is the only one who would ever care for him and love him (she really only loves him when he carries out her evil commands). Because of this, he lets her use him as a weapon against her enemies. He is always sad because of his past, but doesn't always allow people to help him. Salem is often nervous and jumpy, letting even the slightest thing scare him. When he is scared, he hides in dark corners or shadows. He often wraps his wings around himself to feel a little safer. He tries to avoid daylight because he believes that he wouldn't be able to hide anywhere. He has a bad fear of interacting with people because of his severe shyness. Once someone gets to know and help him, he is sweet and kind towards them. Even becoming protective over the ones he learns to trust and putting them before himself. Serpentine's spell is often cast on his mind when he isn't willing or is too scared to finish a task. The spell makes him more aggressive and destructive. He almost becomes insane, losing his memory, not making much sense and laughing at random times. When the spell wears off and he sees what he has done, it deeply hurts him. Relationships Serpentine He fears her, but respects her. Since he has been abused by her his entire life, he is scared of disobeying her. He sees her more as a master than a mother and obeys most of her commands. He doesn't like her evil ways and always wonders why she doesn't let him read her mind. Venom, Viper, and Fang They constantly bully him, claiming that they are trying to "toughen him up". He is always scared of them even though they are kind of his older siblings. Crystal After meeting her, he slowly learned to trust her. Since she is the Guardian of Bravery, she tries to encourage him to face his many fears and get over his shyness (which often ends with him hiding behind her again). She is somewhat a motherly figure to him and he looks up to her and tries to protect her. Phoenix Salem was scared of him at first, but quickly noticed that he was different and trustworthy. Phoenix helped him realize that he shouldn't trust Serpentine. Now, he looks up to Phoenix, even calling him Father. Phantom Now that Phantom and Serpentine are allies, Salem is terrified of him. He is worried what him and Serpentine are secretly planning since they both blocked his mind reading. And Phantom is also the creator of Salem's new ability, the Dark Blood, which gives him the ability to harden his blood into a shield and use every drop of it as a weapon. But it may also cause some of his insanity. Salem is now the test subject for the experiment, which is a new reason he is terrified of Phantom. Alucard Salem was scared of Alucard when the two first met. But he soon became Alucard's apprentice or ward, learning how to use his inner darkness. Salem now has a respect for Alucard, though he is a little confused by the mysterious vampire, wondering who he really is. But he is very cautious of what he asks about, still having a small fear of him. Trivia * Salem is named after the colonial town of Salem, Massachusetts, well known for the 1962 witch trials. * Some pictures on this page are from the Soul Eater anime and manga. * He is allergic to Witch Hazel plants * Salem is based off of multiple characters including the Demon Swordsman Crona from the anime Soul Eater, and four dragons from the Wings of Fire book series: Peril the skywing, Moonwatcher the nightwing, Darkstalker the Nightwing/Icewing, and Turtle the seawing. ** His nickname, "The Terror of Telepathy" is a reference to one of the Soul Eater episodes where Crona is first introduced, called "Black-Blooded Terror". ** The shockwave that can be created with his sword is based off of Crona and Ragnarok's Screech Beta attack. ** Animus magic is from "Wings of Fire". This page will explain it in better detail: http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Animus_Dragons Category:Crystal Aurora Category:Teenagers Category:No Center Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Flyers Category:Telekinesis users Category:Power users